I just want a normal life
by stripy
Summary: its about how they want normal lifes and they find things they liked about both magical and mortal. will they stay with their family secret or will they cut their family away from witchcraft forever


I don't own charmed or the characters…. I don't know what to say but I know you have to put that. This story takes place before Andy or Prue die. And Paige is not in this and may not be.

Golden Gate Park

"Mommy" the little girl screamed she had just seen something horrifying, her mother falling to the ground stabbed by some odd man.

Manor

Phoebe, Prue and Piper were about to walk into the manor.

"Hey look, flowers for… me!" Phoebe screamed though was quickly pulled into a premonition after touching the bouquet of flowers.

"What did you see?" Prue and Piper asked curiously.

"A warlock killing a woman in Golden Gate Park and a little girl, there's a little girl there too!" Phoebe described what she had seen.

"Let's go," Prue quickly decided after hearing Phoebe's description, "We don't even have a plan, do we?" Piper added. "Ya we do, kick some warlock butt!" Prue said. "Ok, but I really think we should check the book of shadows just in case. "Fine, go get the book of shadows then, we'll look on the way there." "But we never take the book out of the manor." Piper said. "Then make an exception, now go get it!" Prue said as she went to turn the car back on.

In the car

"Prue you drive Phoebes I think you should tell me what this warlock looks like." Piper said as the three sisters scrambled into the vehicle.

"Oh…oh…. I think I found something ok here it is," Phoebe squealed, "it says here his name is Boris" she hears giggles "Boris" Prue giggles. "back to the warlock, it says he can blink… he is out to get his revenge on the family that killed him… he died in 1937, it's the year 1998 and he still hasn't gotten his revenge, he must not have a lot of initiative. "How do you vanquish him?" Prue asked as she could not see the book. "Let's see here… to vanquish Boris we have to…put an athame through his heart." Phoebe said.

"Eww gory, I'm not gonna be the one shoving that in his heart. Piper quickly decided. "I will, I never get to do anything helpful and here's my chance, I mean you two are the ones always doing everything because you have active powers so I want to do this." Phoebe explained. "That's fine with us." Prue added.

"Ok, the plan is when we see him Piper will freeze him. Then I move the athame so Phoebe can catch it and then she'll shove it through his heart…if he has one." Prue told her two eager sisters as they pulled up to the park.

"There's the woman," Phoebe pointed out, "she's dead… we're too late." Prue tried to comfort her little sister, "I think the little girl is our innocent, otherwise they would have warned us before she died." Phoebe got up still snivelling a little.

"Maybe your right." Phoebe said to Prue. "I just wish we could have saved her to, but we need to find that little girl now that's what's most important we can call in the morning to tell Darryl and Andy about this."

"Sure, sweetie we'll do that." Prue and Piper said in a sweet comforting voice.

"Thanks you guys." Phoebe said.

"Now where did the girl go in your premonition?" Piper asked Phoebe.

"She went to this big tree it was to the left of where the woman was killed." Phoebe described the location to her two sisters.

"Hey there she is!" Phoebe said as she spotted a little girl hiding under a large oak tree.

"Hi, we're here to help you" Prue said softly to the sobbing little girl. "What's your name honey? "My name is Kalyca." She said looking wide eyed at Prue. "My mommy, she's gone forever. Kalyca said now sobbing on Pipers shoulder. "Can you bring her back?" I don't think so." Phoebe said trying to do her best in helping to comfort Kalyca.

They carried her to the car and headed back to the manor.

"Ok, I think we should call child services." Piper was certain they should call so they didn't get into any sort of trouble.

Prue carried Kalyca up to her room and put Kalyca into her bed. She could tell after what she'd seen tonight she definitely needed some rest.

Phoebe and Piper were in the kitchen trying to get a hold of child services when Prue came down stairs. "Any luck?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen towards her sisters.

All of a sudden the doorbell rang. Piper went to answer it, Prue and Phoebe followed closely behind worried that it could be someone wanting Kalyca or…wanting her dead. Whatever the case they were cautious as they crept towards the door.

Prue, since she was the oldest and thought it was her job to protect her sisters, she opened the door, Piper and Phoebe looked over her shoulder to see who it was.

"Andy, Darryl, what are you doing here," Prue questioned them "its 2:00am!"

"We're sorry we had to come now but we got a call about a dead woman in the park and supposedly there were three woman with a little girl who came out of the park a while after her estimated death time. So we thought we'd come get the girl before you three get into trouble." Darryl said to them.

"Ok but she's sleeping right now, should I wake her up?" Piper wondered.

"Definitely if you don't want to be charged for kidnapping" Andy said.

"Alright, alright already I'll go get the girl." Piper said waving her hands in the air.

After Piper went upstairs Prue told Andy and Darryl "Her name is Kalyca, by the way."

"Thanks for your time girls." Andy said as he walked out the door with the little girl in his arms.

"Wait what about the warlock that's after her?" Phoebe asked her sisters after the two cops had left. "Oh no!" Piper said. "Uh ok we can call Andy's cell and tell them. "Don't you understand a mortal might see a warlock or a demon then someone will be sent out to kill them too?" Phoebe added hoping to get praise. "Your right!" Prue said looking Phoebe in the eye. "Thank you, I'm almost never right it makes a change for once that I'm right!" Phoebe jumped up and down.

"Phoebe watch out!" Piper said as she saw Prue jumping to push Phoebe out of the way.


End file.
